


Where the Sky meets the Sea

by monsterpandamash



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, F/M, Gabriel Agreste is a terrible father, I hate Lila, Marine Biologist, Mermaids, Suicide Attempt, They are eighteen years old, They don't have miraculous, Wishes, Wishes Granted, but not a lot, scientists - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-07 01:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13423941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterpandamash/pseuds/monsterpandamash
Summary: Adrien was having very a bad day. Such a bad day that he tries to drown himself in the ocean but someone saves him. He doesn't know much about her and he doesn't even know her name but he remembers how he felt when she was when he did someone. After waking up the next day, he wants to find her but he doesn't no where to look.Marinette was never expecting someone to be the ocean that night. No one was ever out that late or ever that far out but there he was. A beautiful blonde boy was slowly drifting in the ocean, the life was slowly fading away from him. Marinette saves him, taking him back to shore, and hears him say words that she hadn't. He makes a wish. Now she has to figure out if he knows her secret with somehow filling his wish. To find someone for to love them.





	1. the one to hold my heart

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely based off the book Seven Tears at High Tide, the Little Mermaid, and H2O but not lot. mainly the concept and the fact there are mermaids and that's it. this story isn't perfect. it will have errors in it. the title is from How Far I'll Go from Moana. this story will have dark themes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning: this chapter does contain attempted suicided. this is the first part of a fanfic that i have no clue knew how long it will be or where it's going but i had an idea and i liked it so i decided to write even though I'm currently writing like million other ones but leave me alone i can't help it! please excuse all errors because i'm too lazy to edit and enjoy!

Adrien sat on the beach watching the waves slowly wash against the shore. His blonde hair was waving lightly along with the wind and his bare feet were in the sand. He knew that he should be leaving soon. Natalie was probably waiting for him and if he didn’t go back then his father would be mad at him, even though Adrien knew that his father didn’t care. The poor boy had no one. Lila had broken his heart and he had been left again. He was foolish to think that things would be different this time. That he had finally found someone who cared about him. But it had all been a lie. Lila didn't care about him. His phone which was sitting beside him next to his shoes was buzzing, he didn't know who it was and he didn't care. 

The sky was starting to get darker, changing from the beautiful pink and orange to a dark purple and blue. It was beautiful. It was the perfect last thing to see. Before today Adrien had never thought about taking his own life. He had been telling himself that things would get better and that one day, he wouldn’t feel like this anymore but days went on he lost most of his friends and Adrien was left heart broken again. Today he had woken up alone and Lila had broken his heart. She had only wanted him for his money and his famous and nothing else, she didn’t care about him. 

_It was late in the afternoon. Adrien was working in the lab alone as Max and Alya had gone on break, and he was trying to get work done but he wasn’t doing a great job. His mind was somewhere else. He still couldn’t believe what he had seen earlier. Maybe it hadn’t been what he had seen but what reason was there for his girlfriend kissing someone else. The lab door swung open, light pouring through the opening. He had thought it was Alya or Max coming back but it was the person currently on his mind. Lila placed her bags on the floor before closing the door, bring the lab to it’s darken lighting._

_“Hey sweetie,” she said, rushing towards him and wrapping her arms around him. He shrugged her arms off him and she made a face._ _“What wrong with you?” Lila asked him._

_“I saw you today at the markets with someone,” he said. His tone was very sad, anyone who had hear him could tell that the boy was upset but Lila, being Lila, just brushed it off as nothing._

_“That was no one, he was just someone guy from my class,” she explained. She grabbed Adrien’s handed and tried to pull him away. “Come I got invited to a party and I want you to come with me.”_ _Adrien pulled his hand back and she glared at him._

_“He didn’t look like no one. I saw you kissing him.” He said, walking away for her. “Are you seeing someone else behind my back?” She didn’t say anything. “Well?”_

_She just flipped her brown hair behind her shoulder and crossed her arms. “So what if I was, why would it matter?”_

_He couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “We’re dating and we have been for over a year,” he reminded her. That shouldn’t have been something to remind of her though. But the sad thing was she didn’t need to be remind of it._

_“Yeah,” was all she said and his heart broke even more. “Look I was with someone else. I’m sorry if that makes you upset and it won’t happen again.” She tried to grab his hand again but he pulled it back. “Why are so upset about this?”_

_He took a step backwards so that there was now a table lab in-between them. “Because this relationship meant something to me,” Adrien explained._ _“Does it mean anything to you?” He asked. Lila didn’t say anything but that was enough to give Adrien his answer. It didn’t._

The conversation had ended with Adrien breaking up with Lila and her marching out the door saying that he was going to go back to her. But he wasn’t. When the sun had finally disappeared and the sky had become dark and blue, that’s when he knew it was time. He threw his white button down onto the sand, on top of his shoes and phone. He walked towards the ocean. He didn’t stop walking when his feet hit the water or when the water was past his ankles or when the water reached his waist. He continued until there was only water.

* * *

Marinette was never expecting to find a boy in the ocean that night. She wasn’t supposed to be out at night that close to the surface incase that someone who was out during the night would find her. She wasn’t allowed to be seen. If she were then that would be the end of it. People would know about their existence and she be taken away from her home and her friends - well friend. She knew the risks but the closer she went to the surface the more things she could find. Mari would seek out in the night and go to the shore that humans rarely went to and look for different treasures out there for her to collect. At least she wasn’t doing it in the the day light were people would be able to see her, she was doing in places where people couldn’t see her. 

She had just been doing what she also did at night, swim through the dark blue seas looking around for many different things. Marinette flipped her tail as she swam through the seas, her hand gripped on the strap of her loose bag. She hadn’t found a lot of different things night and she was going to go home but something told her that she continue looking. _A couple more minutes_ , she told herself, _then I’ll go home_. She flicked her red tail again, moving her forward. That’s when Marinette saw the dark shadowy form of something in floating in the ocean. She swan faster towards it without thinking, she was too curious.

There he was. A boy. A human boy with blonde hair and pale skin floating the water. What was he doing here? How long he had been here? Marinette knew that she should turn away, she wasn’t supposed to be around humans but instead she moved closer and placed her arms around his waist and started swimming towards the surface. She had up that once they had reached the surface the boy would do something other then look dead but he still looked the same. Beautiful but barely alive. Marinette wrapped her arms around him tighter before she started swimming towards the shore. She had never been to the shore, it was another thing that she wasn’t allowed to do but she need to get this boy somewhere and he didn’t belong in the ocean like her. 

When they reached the shore, Marinette threw the boy onto the wet sand. She crawled up above him as best as she could. He was very beautiful, she had never seen a human before. Were they all this beautiful? She ran her hand across his face which seemed flawless in every way. Suddenly the boy started coughing, water spilled out of his month. Marinette moved backwards a bit. The boy was silent for a couple seconds before he let out a groan. “Why?” He asked. “You shouldn’t have saved me.” 

Marinette didn’t know what to say. “You don’t belong on the sea,” she told him. “You would have drowned.”

The boy made a sound that could’ve been a laugh but it was too rough and loud. “That was the point.” Oh. He had wanted to be there. She moved her hand away from quickly. She shouldn’t be here. Marinette was about to turn away but then the boy spoke again. “I wish someone body loved me,” he said it quietly that she could just have brushed it off as nothing but she didn’t. He had wished for something and she had heard it. He had wished for something and she had heard it. Marinette turned back towards the boy who seemed to be in a dazed now. 

“You poor human soul,” she whispered lightly. “I will make your wish come true.”

* * *

The room was bright, so bright that it made Adrien’s eyes sting and he closed them again for a couple before reopening them. He wasn’t at the beach anymore as beaches didn’t have fluorescent lights. His body felt stiffen and dry and it felt like someone had just poured a gallon of salt down his throat. He didn’t remember getting to the hospital. He remember walking into the water until he was so deep into it that he could no longer breath and then he was on the shore and someone else was there, a girl. He didn’t remember what she looked like but he remembered her voice. 

Adrien slowly pushed up from the bed, his body aching from being tired, and sat up, taking a look at the area around him. He was in the hospital. It was a private room that was very clean and white and there were giant windows, giving a view of the ocean outside. He bet he was put in this room to kept his father from having a meltdown about his treatment. Next to the bed was a small tray that had a small cup of water onto. Adrien grabbed it and was about to start drinking when the door burst open and Alya rushed into the room. She grabbed him tightly, pulling him towards her so fast and quickly that water rushed from the cup. 

“Are you okay?” She asked. "Oh of course you’re not okay. If you hadn’t been okay then you wouldn’t have done it!“

“Alya-“

“I can’t believe I just let you walk of the lab! I thought that maybe you need sometime to deal with the break up, I didn’t think that you would that you would go to the beach and try to kill yourself!”

“Alya-“

“Is there anything you need? Do you need to get you help? Or kill Lila? Or maybe just injury her a little?” Aya pushed Adrien out of the hug and looked him died in the eyes and said, “If you ever need anything you talk to me okay?” He nodded and she smiled. “How are you? Do you need anything right now?”

“Um.. yeah you spilled my water.” Adrien said. Then the next couple seconds were spent with Alya trying to clean the water up and yelling at everyone that worked in the hospital to get him so more water. It was quite the thing to see. Alya had been interning at the Marine Center that his father own for about a year and she had worked been working Adrien for six of those months. She believed that she deserved a higher spot so for the first couple months proving that she deserved a better spot and after she did get a better spot, Alya continued to work hard. Now she was working with Adrien and Max. 

“Your dad came for a little bit,” Alya explained. She was sitting on the side of the hospital bed and she still wearing her uniform and her hair was still pulled back, meaning that she either had just come from work or she had left work upon hearing Adrien was in the hospital and hadn’t left in hours. Adrien didn’t know it but it was the second one. “Then he left and then Natalie was here but she left because she got called into work. Max was here with me but then we remembered that no one else was at the lab and we didn’t clock out so he went back to go and make sure we don’t get fired.” She explained, taking a slip of her coffee. “You really scared me.” 

“I’m sorry,” Adrien said and Alya rolled her eyes.

“Don’t say sorry about that. Okay you were clearly go through something and I didn’t see it and I should have.” She put her paper cup filled with coffee down and sighed. “I just want you to know that you have me and you have Max. We care about you.” Aya grabbed his hand and held it’s tightly. “Just because you dated one person you treated you terribly doesn’t mean that everyone doesn’t care about you.” 

Adrien smiled and squeezed her hand lightly. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.” He said. He was always glad to have a friend like her in his life. “Hey what happen to the girl that saved me?” He asked. 

Alya raised an eyebrow, “Who?”

“There was a girl who pulled me out of the water last night. I thought that she was the one who brought me in.” Adrien explained. 

“I was told that one of lifeguards found you.” She said. “Maybe it was her but they didn’t say that the lifeguard saved you. They just said that you were found on the shore.” Adrien thought about it. He remembered being on the beach and he remembered her talking to him. She saved him. Hadn’t she?

* * *

“This is a bad idea,” Nino said, swimming in front of Marinette, trying to stop her from moving forward but she just swam around him.

“You say about all of my ideas.” She said, continue to swim forward but he swam in front of her again. “It’s the only I complete his wish. I have no choice.”

“You always have a choice, Mari. You can make the choice to stay here and come up with another plan!” He exclaimed. “I care about you Marinette. That I can’t let you do this.” 

“I’m not going to be up there for long,” she said. It wasn’t a complete lie as she had no idea how long she was going to be gone. She hoped that it wouldn’t take along time. She wasn’t going to tell Nino that. She loved him but all he ever did was worry about her. It was understandable though, she didn’t have anyone else and neither did he. “I just have to help him find love and then that’s it. I’ll come back.” 

She tried to swim around him but he flicked his blue tail quickly so that he was in front of her again. “It’s not that simple,” he said. “You can’t just make someone fall in love in less then a week. You have to give it time. Do you even realize that you could be up there for months just to help find someone human love?”

“It’s not like I asked for him to make a wish but he made one and now I have to leave and make sure that I can make that happen.” She told him. Marinette was scared that she would be gone for years just to find this boy love. If she didn’t complete the wish then she would have to die and she wasn’t ready for that. “I’ll be careful,” she said. “I’ll still come back in the nights.”  

Nino seemed to understand but he was worried, “You don’t know anything about humans.” He reminded her. “You could get caught.” 

“Why don’t you come with me,” she suggested and Nino’s eyes widened. “You can watch after me and help me find the boy love and you know more about human’s then I do so why don’t you come with me?” 

He seemed to frozen, “What?” Why?” 

“So you don’t what to come?” 

“Yes! No! No,” Nino composed himself before saying, “I will travel with you to the surface for three weeks and three weeks only.” He said. “After that you are on your on okay?” Marinette nodded her head. “Okay.” The two both sighed and started swimming towards the shore. They were going to the surface. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell i hate lila and i think Adrien is beautiful. the chapter title is from arms by christina perri. it's sort of going to a part of a playlist for this story. sorry if this story kinda of sucks. i had an idea so i decided to write it. so basically in this universe, if a human makes a wish to a mermaid then the mermaid has to help grant that wish. Adrien wished for love, not knowing that Marinette was a mermaid he just though she was a lifeguard who saved him, and Marinette has to find Adrien love.


	2. living in the currents you create

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BASTILLE BABY! the chapter title comes from The Currents by Bastille which is an amazing band and you should listen to them. this story weirdly got popular which i wasn't expecting. more popular then my other fanfics. i mean i'm happy because everyone seems to really like this story and that's great to have more then one person like your story. thank you for reading this story. please excuse all errors and i hope you guys enjoy this story.

It was bright and sunny morning and a very tall man with a beard was outside on his porch, minding his own business. He was holding a plastic basket that was filled with bright colored clothes and one by one the man started taking clothes out from the basket and started hanging the different articles up a thin wire. The man humbled a little tune as he walk back and forth from the wire to the basket. On one of his trips, the man heard a the sound of the wood creaking as if someone else was walking across his porch. He turned around but saw nothing. He shrugged his shoulder, brushing it off as something he had misheard. The man continued his tune, going back to walking back and forth. 

The sound of wood creaking happened again and the man turned to see nothing there again. This time he was confused on what was happening. Was the floor breaking? The  man then turned around to continue hanging up some clothes but when he returned to the basket, there seemed to be some clothes missing from the basket. He started racing through the basket, believing that he had seen one of his shirts in the basket. It wasn’t there. The man didn’t know what to do or what was happening. Maybe he had just imagined it. He grabbed the next clothing item in the basket and went to hang it up but he turned to the wire he found that some of the clothes he had just hang up were gone.

* * *

“Nino this shirt doesn’t fit,” Marinette told her friend as she buttoned up the giant Hawaiian shirt. The two had to returned to the beach after they had taken the clothes and the clothes that they had taken for Mari weren’t the best as it was a Hawaiian shirt and cargo shorts. It was a very colorful shirt that was covered with a pattern that looked like palm leaves, leave were either the color pink, blue, or green. The shirt almost swallowed Marinette whole and it didn’t help that the cargo shorts were close to falling down her legs. She didn’t want to the steal the clothes from the man but unfortunately upon arriving on land, she didn’t have anything else to wear. So her and Nino found the man’s  house and saw him with the clothes so they had to make do. 

“Well the guy was twice your size. Of course it doesn’t fit,” Nino replied. The clothes that he had gotten didn’t fit him either but the blue t-shirt that he had taken just loosely hung off his body and the pants he had taken fit him better. “Don’t focus on the clothes right now. We have other things to worry.” They hadn’t been a land long but in that Nino seemed to be anxiety ridden of what could happen to them. All he had done was just talk about how they had to be careful, how they had to fit in, how they had to make sure that they didn’t get any where near water while on land. These were things that Marinette already knew and she wanted to tell Nino to shut up but she knew that he was just worried about being on land. Either of them had been on land before. 

Some merpeople had, either for granting wishes or exiled from the Colony, and eight of ten always came back. Marinette was thinking that they were going to like the eight who came back to the sea while Nino was thinking that they would be the two who never went back. “We need to make sure that we are able to fit in with everyone else so we need practice our walk.” He said and she raised her eyebrow. 

“What?” 

“We’ve never been on land before or any place that didn’t have water. We’ve never had legs before so we have never walked before until a couple minutes ago and you fell down like five different times,” he reminded her and she felt herself getting embarrassed. She had fallen so many times, her knees hurt from hitting the ground that much. Nino had happen a little wobbly but he wasn’t as bad as her. “Now come on,” he said. He stood up from where he sat on the sandy beach, taking a couple steps forward. His stance wasn’t great as he seemed to wobbly with every step he took but he was still doing it without falling down. Marinette watched him. He was doing so well that she was scared that if she did it then she would fall and embarrass herself. “Do you realize that I’m not the one who is trying to find a human love right?” 

“I know,” she said. “I’m just nervous about everything.” He sighed, walking over to his friend. He held his hand out for Marinette, she smiled before taking his hand. Her legs were shaking from nerves and the fact that she had never had to use them before so they were pretty weak. She took a step forward and she almost fell down onto the ground, luckily she had Nino to hold onto. Her grip on his hand tighten that the next step she took and almost fell down, she almost took him down with her. They took more steps over and over again, the steps still weren’t great but it got to the point where she wasn’t falling anymore. “Okay I think I got it.” She said. 

“Are you sure?” He asked, still holding onto. 

Marinette nodded her head, “I think I got it.” She told him. Nino shrugged his shoulders. She let go of his hand and took a step forward before falling down onto the sand. 

Nino held back a laugh, “Let’s try a little more.” He suggested before walking over to pick his friend. They might be here for awhile.  

* * *

“Plagg is eating more then usual,” Alya said as she and Max watched as the dolphins ate their food. “So the lifeguard who found wasn’t the one who pulled you out?” She asked Adrien who was currently sitting on the side of the pool, his leg were hanging down into the water. They were all outside, looking over at the animals to see if everything was okay, Alya and Max were wearing their driving suits incase they got wet while Adrien was just wearing shorts and a black shirt. He shook his head. “Well do you remember anything else about her?” She asked before writing something down on her chart. He shook his head again. 

“Well then I think you might have lost her,” Max said, writing something down on the clip board. “I like we might need to keep on watch on Trixx. He doesn’t seem interested in the food. If he keeps doing that then I’m scared that he’ll start losing weight.” 

“Come on,” Alya said, nudging him a little. “Give the guy a little faith. He could see her again.” Max rolled his eyes and went back to looking over at the dolphins. “Maybe you should go back to the beach and see if she’s there.” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” he said. There was a cough and the three looked over to see Natalie standing over near the opening. Like always she seemed tired and stressed because Gabriel made her work almost every second and she was clutching a clipboard in her hands. “Good morning Natalie,” he said, standing up from his spot on the ground, water was dropping down his legs. Adrien knew what she was here for. His father had sent her to come get him. 

“Your father wants to see you,” she explained. “Now.” Natalie turned away from them, her high heels clicking against the ground.

Adrien sighed, grabbing a towel and drying his legs before walking towards the door. “Wish me luck,” he said to Alya and Max before he walked through the doors. Gabriel and Adrien never had a good relationship. Maybe it was good when his mother was still alive but he couldn’t ever recall a time when he and his father ever got along. He walked down the long hallway of the marine center, the wall on his left was blue with pictures of the different animals they had helped along with pictures of the others who worked there and the wall on his right was a giant glass window that give a beautiful view of the ocean. When he reached his father’s office, a part of him told him to turn away. He knew what his  father was going to say so why would he even bother listening to what he had to say. 

But if Adrien didn’t listen to his father today then he would have to listen it other time, he might as well hear it now. Adrien knocked the door to his father’s office and a cold voice replied, “Come in.” He pushed open the giant wooden doors to see his father looking at the picture of his mother that hung behind his desk. “Sit down,” Gabriel told his son without even looking at him. Adrien sat on the uncomfortable chair that sat in front of his desk and Gabriel still didn’t turn towards him, he just sat in the chair that was behind his desk and didn’t turn back towards his son. 

“Good morning father,” he said but his father still didn’t turn back towards him. “Why did you want to see me?” Adrien just wanted to get the conversation moving. 

“Did you know that in a couple months in will be five years since your mother died?” His father asked. 

Of course Adrien knew that. He somehow could never forget the day that he lost his mother. “Yes, I know that.” He told his father. Adrien knew where this was going. Anytime he did anything, his father would never stop bring up his mother and Adrien hated it. He had never stopped hurting from his mother death, his father knew this, and used his son’s pain against him every time. 

“She cared a lot about you,” his father told him. “She loved you very dearly.” Adrien smiled a little at that. When his father said that it sort of reminded him of all the memories he had with his mother before she passed but the smile didn’t last long as Gabriel continued talking. “What would she think about your actions this week?” He didn’t know how to respond to that conversation but he didn’t have to as Gabriel went on. “Your mother would think that you are selfish and irresponsible. You put yourself in danger because some silly girl broke your heart.” 

Even thought he didn’t want to say it, Adrien muttered the words, “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry doesn’t matter,” Gabriel told his son. “It’s in the past now. But I want you to learn from this which is if you wanted attention then maybe you have some done something that wasn’t that stupid or at least make your attempt a success.” Ouch. Adrien took a deep breath and tried not to let his father’s comment hurt or he tried not to let the hurt show and he nodded. Gabriel smiled before looking down at some of the papers in front of him. “You can let yourself out,” he told his son. Adrien wanted to sprit out of that room but unfortunately if he did it then his father would probably say something else that would hurt him. He walked to the door and the second the door was shut he took off running. 

Adrien run through the hallways and rushed out through the Marine Center until he was outside, leaning against the wall looking out of the view of the ocean. He thought that he could go back to the spot he had been at before and try again. Maybe this time he would be deal to get things done. Adrien wiped his tears away from his face and was about to walk away when he saw something out in the see. A girl who was on a boat and was drifting away from the shore. She was waving her hands around like a crazy person. What the hell?

* * *

Marinette sat down on the beach, tired of practicing her walk. She needed a break, she needed some food. “Nino! I’m hungry!” She told her friend who was now at the point where he was able to stand with out his legs shaking. 

Nino shrugged his shoulders, “What do you want me to do about it?” He asked and she gave him a pitiful look. He sighed. “I will go find us some food.” He said and started walking away from Marinette. “Do not leave this beach!” He told her and she nodded her head watching her best friend walk away. Marinette looked out at the blue seas that spread out for millions. She found herself thinking about the way the water felt against her skin and how she could swim for miles and miles without getting tired. Even though she had only had legs for a about an hour but she didn’t find them all great, she missed her tail. 

 _It’s only for a couple weeks_ , she told herself. She wriggle her toes in the sand, trying to distract herself. She was starting to get bored. Marinette pushed herself up from the ground and walked along the beach. Practicing had helped a little as she was now able to walk without falling but every other step that she took she would stumble but she would somehow catch herself. As she walked next to the shore, Marinette made sure to stay away from the spot where the water met the sand as she didn’t need to be growing her tail at any moment. 

She couldn’t help but note how nice the beach was. It was a nice sight to see. It was pretty calming to look. It was so calm that she started to just stare at ocean that she lost focus on what was in front of her. Marinette was only expecting for the shore to be filled with just sand but she didn’t see a person pull their boat up to the shore and walk off away from the beach. She was just walking along when she finally hit her leg against the side of the boat, throwing her off balance and Marinette fell into the boat. “Ah!” She shouted. _Oh great_ , she thought. Marinette tried to push herself up and get herself up but then a wave come up and water surrounded the boat. 

“Oh no,” she muttered. Another wave came, more water coming around the boat. It began to pull the ship back away from the shore. “Oh no!” She shouted. This is what she gets for walking around. The boat started getting pulled far and far away from the shore and Marinette knew she was screwed. She didn’t know what to do. She couldn’t swim back. Someone could see her. In a desperate hope for someone to get her out of this, she just started waving her arms around and started screaming “Help!” to get someone’s attention. She looked out to see someone walking down to the shore. “Hey!” Marinette screamed at him. “Can you help me?”

“What are you doing?” The person shouted. 

“I’m stuck out here!” She screamed back. “The boat sort of drifted away from shore! I need to get back!”

“Are there any paddles?” They shouted back. 

Marinette looked around the boat and only found a backpack that was filled with books and pencils. “No!” She shouted back. 

“Then you probably have to swim back!” If the person had been closer they would have seen Marinette stiffen in fear. 

“I can’t do that!” She shouted. “I can’t - swim!” The person looked around before walking towards the shore. The person started towards them, through the water. She smiled at the fact that what they were doing for her but then suddenly the person got closer and Marinette gasped at who it was. It was the boy. The blond one with beautiful green eyes who she had saved the other day. The one who she had to find someone to love him. He walked to the towards the boat, the water only reached his knees. He grabbed the edge of the boat pulling it closer to him. 

He held out his hand towards her and she looked at it. “Well?” He asked. 

She down at his face before looking down at his hand and then back down at his face. “What?” Mari asked. 

The boy sighed, “I’m going to carry back to the shore,” he explained. “Now take my hand.” She wasn’t too pleased on the way he was speaking to her but she wanted to get out of here so Marinette took his hand and carefully stepped out of the boat. She carefully wrapped her arms around his neck and the boy used both hands to hold her backs and her legs up above the water. They walked back to the shore in silence until the boy finally asked, “How did you get out there in the first place?” 

“Um… I….,” Marinette somehow get lost for words. She hadn’t expected to see this boy and now he was here in front of her. She didn’t know what to say. “I sort of fell into the boat and then the waves starting taking it back away from the shore.” 

The boy snickered a little bit, making her blushed a little bit. “No sorry. It’s just I was having a bad day and that weirdly cheered me a bit.” The boy regretted the words once he said them. “That was a mean thing to say. I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” she replied. “It’s good to know that I made someone happy.” That really wasn’t it. If she could make this boy happy by telling him her awkward story then it gave her hope that maybe she could find this boy love. “I’m Marinette.” She told him. 

The boy smiled, “I’m Adrien Agreste.” The two then reached the shore and Adrien almost put her down on the spot of the beach where waves met their end but she jumped back up and he starting walking her a little far away before putting her down.

“Thank you for helping me,” Marinette told him, smiling brightly at him. 

“It’s fine,” Adrien told her. “Just try not to get stuck on boats that start to drift away from the shore.” Marinette laughed, a little harder then she should have. She stopped when she saw Adrien’s face and realized that he probably thought that she was crazy. She suddenly felt her face flushed and was about to start walking away but then someone shouted her named and she turned to see Nino coming down to the beach. He didn’t have any food with him.

Nino looked at her and then at Adrien, “Who is this?” He asked. 

Adrien held out his hand, “Adrien Agreste.”

Nino looked at his hand before shaking it, “Nino.” He said. “How do you to know each other?” 

“We just met,” Marinette explained. “Adrien helped with something.” She didn’t want to explain what had happened with the boat. It was embarrassing. “Why don’t you have any food?”  She asked, changing the topic quickly.

“I couldn’t find any,” he told her. 

Marinette sighed in disappointment and was about to suggest that they part ways with Adrien until the blond boy suggested, “Why don’t I take you guys somewhere to eat?” He asked. Her eyes widen at that. “There’s a great place near by. I could take you guys there.”

She looked over at Nino and could tell that he was going to say no but before he could, Marinette blurted out, “We’d love to!”

While Nino looked confused, Adrien seemed to smile at that. “Great!” He cheered. “Let’s go! I have to drop by my work for a second to get something but then we can head on over.” The two watched as he walked away from them before Nino turned towards Marinette, raising his arms as if to ask what was that. 

“That’s the boy,” she explained and his eyes widen and he began nodding his head as if to say he understood. “Now come on! I have to somehow get him love and hopefully soon.” She began marching after Adrien with Nino, trailing behind her. They began their journey to fix the boy’s broken heart but not knowing that they had other troubles coming their way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> isn't Gabriel an ass? i don't trust him as a parent. so their meeting is kind of stupid but i thought it was cute so deal with it. i've done so much writing this week. it's crazy. so i hope you enjoyed this chapter. it was a bit more light hearted then the other chapter as it didn't have attempted suicide. this story made me went to rewatch h2o so i did and i'm pretty inspired for some things to happen. also i'm not a marine biologist okay. and yes i did name the dolphins after the kwamis. sorry that it isn't great. i got tired as it took me a while to write this and it's 12:14 am. i hope you guys enjoyed. later!


	3. come be lonely with me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't say this last time because i was too weird out by how popular this story got so i'll say it now thanking you for reading this story. i'm only weirded out because i've never had a story be so well liked before but i'm happy that you guys enjoy this story. the title of this chapter is from the song This Side of Paradise by Coyote Theory a song that i recently got into and i think it kind of fits their relationship in this book. i should probably mention that i suck at having a schedule when it comes to writing and that i'll try to do my best to keep posting updates. okay well enjoy this chapter and please excuse all errors.

Marinette and Nino stared up at the Marine Center with widen eyes.  _Of course he worked at a marine center_ , she couldn’t help but think. This just added onto the list of things to worry about. Adrien, who was walking in front of them, noticed that the two had stopped walking and where staring up at the giant building in front of them. He raised his eyebrows. Had they never seen the Marine Center before? It was a giant glass building that seemed impossible miss. “Are you guys okay?” He asked. 

The two quickly pulled their glazes away from the building and tried their bests to make it seem like they weren’t at all freaking out because he was a marine biologist but they did a terrible job so that only made Adrien more concerned about if they were okay. “Yeah we’re fine,” Marinette said but her voice wasn’t convincing. “So you work here?” She still tried to seem casual about it but again she failed. 

Adrien suddenly seemed a little embarrassed, “Yeah. Um.. my father kind of owns the place and runs it.” He explained. Nino and Mari shared a look, a look that said ‘You’ve got to be kidding me’. “Are you guys new here? Like did you just move here?” He asked. 

“No we’ve always lived here,” Marinette told him. It wasn’t a lie. But it wasn’t the complete truth. They had lived in the area but never in the land part of the area. “We just don’t get out a lot.” 

“Yeah I’m a recovering agoraphobic,” Nino lied and Marinette tried her best to hold back a laugh. “So you know I don’t go outside a lot.” 

He nodded his head to seem nice and not like he was confused or anything which he was but Adrien didn’t want to seem rude. “Okay. Well I have to go in and get my some stuff and then we can go to lunch.” He started walking turns the building but he stopped again when he realized that they still weren’t following him. “Are you guys just going to stay out?” He asked. 

“We’ll be right behind you,” Marinette told him, smiling at him. Adrien smiled back and for a second she couldn’t help note how pretty a smile it was but she then pushed it away. She couldn’t lose focus on what was in front of her which in reality was Adrien but mentally she had to focus on was granting his wish and pretending that she was human.  The two started walking towards the building, only a couple steps behind Adrien. Nino grabbed onto her arm, pulling him a little closer to her as they walked. 

“I can’t believe that you have to grant the wish to a marine biologist!” He said. He tried to be as quiet as possible so that Adrien couldn’t hear him but still loud enough to let Marinette knew that he was very worried. 

“I didn’t know what his job was when I saved him!” She told him, using the same tone he was. “Maybe he’s not a marine biologist. Maybe he’s a janitor.” 

“His dad runs the place Mari. Unless his dad is ashamed of him, I don’t think that he is a janitor.” He said. “Look we just have to be extra careful around him though because if we aren’t he finds out about us then we could be experiment or killed.” 

“I know!” She said pulling her arm away. “And we will be careful. So just calm down!” Nino muttered something but she ignored him. She wasn’t in the mood to hear it right now. She was already freaking out and being optimistic about everything was hard to keep up. They all slowly walked through the building, the time Marinette felt as if someone was watching her or if somehow they knewshe didn’t fit in. She tried to ignore the feeling but it was hard to ignore. There were several pictures on the wall that where of different people were standing proudly with different creatures or other humans like they were had won something. 

She couldn’t help but notice that in most of the pictures Adrien was in, he wasn’t smiling. Marinette thought it was odd. Everyone else seemed to be smiling, their faces were bright with joy and happiness but his seemed sad. She didn’t think that just because he wasn’t smiling, there was something in his eyes that didn’t have what the others had. His eyes seemed dark and there was seemed to just be faking it, like he didn’t want be there. Marinette looked over at him as they walked down the hallway. He kind of looked like that right now, partly like he wanted to disappeared from the world and partly like he wished to be better. 

Adrien turned his head to see Mari staring at him and she quickly turned away, finding her cheeks turning red. She had been staring at him for too long. She couldn’t help it though, his face seemed like piece of art. You could stare at it and somehow get lost in for hours. She didn’t see it but Adrien’s cheeks flushed upon realizing that she had been staring at him. He didn’t really understand why so he tried to pass it off as flattery and told himself that her staring at him was nothing, but he couldn’t help but let a small smile creep up onto his face. Nino looked at the two and couldn’t help but wonder why the two were smiling so much.

When they finally reach the locker room, Adrien turned towards the two and said, “I’m going to go and get some of my stuff. It will take a couple seconds and then we can head out.” The two both nodded and when he look a step forward the other took a step forward as well. He turned back towards them. “You don’t have to come in with me,” he told them. Both Nino and Marinette felt themselves both getting embarrassed as he said that. They had just assumed to continue following him. Adrien walked into the locker room, leaving the two alone outside. He had said that he won’t be gone for to long and Marinette planned on staying outside waiting for him but Nino didn’t feel the same as he started walking away from the locker room. 

“Where are you going?” She asked. He didn’t come back towards he just continuing walking around. 

“This is our first time being on land. I want to see more of it, not just stand around in front of a locker room.” He told her, walking a little further. There was a small glass door and Nino pushed it open before walking through. She a part of her told her to stay there but what if Nino needed her? Marinette sighed before following him out there the glass door, leading them onto the deck of a giant pool. The pool had two dolphins and there was a boy wearing a driving suit who was in the water, playing with them. On the deck watching was another boy, also wearing a driving suit and holding a clip board with dark skin and curly brown hair and glasses. 

It took a couple seconds for the boy to notice that Nino and Marinette were standing at the side of the pool. When the boy finally did notice, his eyes widen and he almost threw his clipboard as he didn’t expect anyone else to be there. “Who are you two? Did you just start working here? Do you even have access to this area?” He asked. 

As Marinette started to freak out, Nino walked closer to the edge but not too close that he was touching the water that laid around the pool. “Why are you keeping them here?” He asked, looking at the dolphins. “They don’t like being in here.” 

“That doesn’t answer my question,” the boy said. “Who are you?” Nino and Marinette still didn’t answer. The boy was starting to get frustrated but before he could do anything, the boy who had been swimming with the dolphins in the water pulled himself out and walked over to them. The boy who had been watching him started to blush as he stood next him. 

“Hey Max, is there a problem here?” The boy asked. 

The boy coughed a little as if he was trying to compose himself before saying, “These guys just showed up and I don’t know if they work here or not.” The boy named Max explained. 

Nino turned towards the wet boy, “I was asking Max about the fact that you guys are keeping the dolphins trapped in this small pool.” He said. “That isn’t right.” 

The boy nodded his head, “Well I don’t disagree but they are only here temporarily. We taken them in when they are injured or when they wash up and take care of them until we decide that they are ready to released into the ocean.” He explained which made Nino and Marinette feel a little better. Marinette couldn’t help but picture herself getting put into one of those pools with people watching her and experimenting on her. The thought gave her chills. The boy held out his hand for them to shake, “I’m Kim by the way. I’m one of the trainers here.” The two just stared at his hand, it was still wet from the water so neither them shook it even though they knew that it was polite. 

“I’m Nino,” he told him. “This is Marinette.” Kim still held is hand out for one of them to shake but Max put his hands on his arm, pushing his arm down. 

“Do you guys work here?” Kim asked. They two just shook their heads which made Max and Kim look over at each other. “Well why are you here?” He then asked. 

Nino and Marinette stared at each other for a couple seconds, if they didn’t play thins right then they could be kicked out. Luckily before the two could say anything someone called out, “Marinette! Nino!” The two turned to see Adrien walking towards them with a girl with reddish-brown hair walking behind him. “Where did you guys go? I was only gone for a couple seconds and when I came back you were gone.” 

“Um… Well Nino wanted to look around,” she explained. 

“Adrien you know these people?” Max asked. 

It was an interesting question as he didn’t really know them but he knew who they were and he was going to go to lunch with them. They also weren’t allowed to be in the area like this if they didn’t work here so he just replied, “Yeah we are going to go to lunch together.” Max raised his eyebrows as if to ask if he was really sure he wanted to see if he wanted to hang out with them but Adrien smiled and ignored him. “You guys ready to go?” He asked. 

They both nodded their heads and he turned to begin showing them the way out but Alya stepping in front of him before he could walk away. “Adrien aren’t you going to introduce me?” She asked, crossing her arms. Alya loved Adrien, he was like the brother she had never had but sometimes he didn’t make the best choices and she was always there to protect him from getting hurt which was mainly why she took Adrien’s attempt so hard. He was like family to her and after Lila broke his heart, she was going to make sure that no one hurt him again. 

“Okay,” he turned back towards to Marinette and Nino. “Guys this is Alya. We work together and she is one of my best friends. Alya this is Marinette and Nino.” Marinette waved at Alya who gave a wave back but it wasn’t the friendliest wave ever. “Okay let’s go,” Adrien stepped forward again but Alya stopped him once again.

“Why don’t I come?” She suggested. “It’s my lunch break and I would love to met your new friends.” Marinette’s stomach turned. One she had to learn more about Adrien to get him to fall for someone and she wasn’t sure how to do that without Alya getting suspicious of her. Two she didn’t think that Alya liked her that much. “Max do you what to come?” 

Max looked back over at Kim who had unzipped the top half of his driving suit and had a towel wrapped his neck. He looked back at Alya with a smirk on his face, “I’m good. Thanks.” 

Alya and Adrien shared a look before finally beginning the walk out of the Marine Center with Marinette and Nino trailing behind them. “How long have they been together?” She asked, trying not to fall as she walked.

“They aren’t really together,” Adrien said. “Max is scared that if he starts a relationship with Kim then it will affect his work so they just basically date but they not call it dating.” Marinette was confused at this and wanted to ask more questions but Nino gave her a look that said just go with it. Adrien was right, the restaurant wasn’t too far and weirdly it made Marinette smile looking at it. It was a small little blue cafe with shells lined up on the walls with fish nets hanging like curtains. Something about it was just adorable. There was a giant sign that was white and lovely writing said ‘The Ocean Side Cafe’. 

Upon walking into the cafe, she couldn’t help but notice a girl with short dark hair wearing a red t-shirt standing behind the counter. The girl upon seeing Adrien smiled, it was a cute smile, the type of smile that warm and happy to see someone. She then looked over at Adrien to see if he had the same smile but he had a friendly smile. It was different. “Hey Adrien,” the girl said moving from her step behind the counter. “How’ve you been?” 

He shrugged, “Fine, I guess.” He said. Adrien didn’t want to bring up the recent events as the main reason he came here a lot was because Kagami didn’t treat him like most people did. She was quick to give a witty comment whenever he came in and always good person to debate about things. She was a good friend to him and he was scared if he told her then she was treat him differently. “These are my friend Alya and this is Marinette and Nino.” 

Kagami waved at them before grabbing some menus and leading the four to a table where there was only half a wall and then there was only view of beach. It was really nice and beautiful to look out of. Marinette’s heart swelled a little as she was reminded of her days just out in the ocean, swimming for forever. “You like the ocean?” Alya asked, pulling Marinette out of her thoughts. 

“Sure,” she replied. 

“Really? I thought you couldn’t swim,” Adrien said. 

The two humans stared at her with questionable looks. She turned towards Nino who was looking down at his menu as if to keep himself up while she spiral down. “I like the ocean as I think it’s pretty but I don’t know how to swim because of reasons that are personal and I don’t really want to talk about.” Marinette figured that if she added that then they would stop asking questions about the following topic and she was right. Both of them seemed a bit embarrassed that they had brought it up. “How long have you two known each other?” She asked. 

“We’ve been working together for about six months but I’ve worked at the Marine Center   for about a year so we went around then.” Alya explained. “How about you two?” 

Nino finally looked up from the menu, “We’ve known each other since we were little.” He explained. The two shared a small smile. “We grew up together.” 

“Were your parents friends?” Adrien asked. The question always was a hard one to ask as the two didn’t have parents. It was rare for merpeople to have parents. Most of the time when ever merpeople have children, they leave them to for the next colony to come and take care of them. It wasn’t like they wanted to do it but it was tradition. It was so that other colonies could began and grow. 

“We don’t have parents,” Marinette explained. “We never have.” 

“Oh,” Adrien said. “I’m sorry.” 

“It’s fine,” she said. “We grew up together and became best friends and have always been there for each other.” 

“That’s nice,” Alya said. “How do you guys know Adrien?” Kagami came back and place different waters on the table in front of them.

She couldn’t tell her their true first meeting as she wasn’t sure what Adrien remembered from that night. “Um…” Marinette got embarrassed of thinking about the events from earlier and Adrien chuckled a small bit. “I sort of fell into a boat and the boat started drifting away from the shore. Adrien came and helped me get back.” She explained. “I introduce him to Nino and he offered to take us to lunch.”

Marinette and Adrien shared a simple smile which could have lasted longer but then she looked away quickly. He had a beautiful smile and it was one that made him so easily to fall for but that wasn’t her goal. She looked over at Alya who narrowed her eyes at her, she felt like she was under a microscope. “So you just met?” 

“Yes.” 

“And he offered to take you to lunch?”

“Yes.” Marinette didn’t understand why she was asking her all these questions. 

“Alya, stop.” Adrien muttered. He knew what his friend was doing and he didn’t want her to do this right now. 

She ignored him, “Why didn’t you say no?” 

Now Nino was getting frustrated with Alya. Marinette was too kind to tell Alya to stop but as for Nino he didn’t care. “Can you just stop it?” He asked. Well he wasn’t really asking. “We are just here to have lunch. We don’t go out a lot or ever. This is like our first time outside in years. Marinette is a nice person who just met Adrien and she was hungry and he offered to take us somewhere. So please just stop.” Marinette made a mental note to thank him later. 

So much as Nino wanted to stand up and protect his friend Alya was that same amount but a little more. “Look, I know that you probably mean well but I’ve seen this boy be hurt by so many different people and I’m not going to let him be hurt by you!” As Alya said ‘you’ she shoved her hand out to point at Marinette but her hand hit some of the cups filled with water, causing the water to spill all over her. 

Her eyes widen and she quietly stood up from her seat. “Where’s the restroom?” Adrien pointed towards to the other side of the room and she quickly rushed toward it. Luckily it was only one stall so she opened the door and slammed it shut, locking it, before falling onto the ground. Marinette groaned and pushed herself up from the ground, looking at her long red tail. It had only been a day and she had already got water on herself and transformed. Great. And she still hadn’t eaten anything!

She heard someone knock on the door and call out her name, in respond she called out, “I’m fine.” But truthfully it was far from the truth. 

 

* * *

Nino wanted to lock again but he figured he should leave his friend alone and he turned away from the door. The Kagami girl was helping Adrien clean up the water that was on table. Alya watched as they didn’t. There was another girl behind the counter and he turned towards her. “Do you have any nachos?” He asked. The girl nodded. “Okay I would like some and I would like as soon as possible because my friend has had a hard time and she hasn’t eat today. Got it?” Again the girl nodded before walking off. 

When the table was finally clean Adrien walked over towards Nino. “Hey,” he said. Nino gave him unsure look. “I’m sorry about Alya. Everything that’s been happening she thinks that she needs to take care of me.” Nino still didn’t say anything but there was to nothing say. “Is Marinette okay? She’s taking a while.”

“She’ll be fine,” he said. The girl brought him a box, giving it to Nino. “Look you can go home or back to work or whatever you do.” 

“No I want to see if she’s okay.” Adrien told him. 

He gave the kid credit for caring about a girl he had only met today but Marinette gotten wet which meant she was currently in the bathroom with a tail and it could be a while before she got dry. “That’s nice but you really don’t have to.”

The Kagami girl came up to them to and for a second the two both thought that she had just come over to talk to Adrien but she turned towards Nino. “So your friend stuck out the window,” she told him. 

“What?” 

“Yeah she was in the bathroom right? Well I thought she was still in there because the door was locked but one of the workers was out back and they noticed that the window was opened and she wasn’t in there.” The girl explained. 

Nino sighed and told Adrien goodbye and began his reach for his long lost friend. 

* * *

Marinette was leaning against the railing of the docks, looking at the view of the sun and the sea and the small line where they met. It was beautiful. It was a beautiful distraction for the moment. “Hey Mari,” a voice said. She looked over to see Nino walking towards her with a small box in his hands. “I got you some food.” He handed it over to her and she quickly opened it, stuffing the nachos into her mouth. “Why did you leave?” He asked her. 

She slowly swallowed her food before saying, “I sort of just need to get away. I felt embarrassed and scared and like I’m in over my head.” Marinette explained. “I’m scared.”

Nino wrapped his arm around her, “I’m scared too but we’ll get through it. If we never did the things that scared us then we have boring lives.” He told her. “You’ve dragged me into a crazy situation and we’ve always gotten through them. You know why?” 

“Because we are weirdly lucky?” She replied and he laughed.

“Well that and you are always strong then you know.” When he said it, she couldn’t help but smile. “You want to do to something?” Nino asked. 

Marinette shook her head, “No I kind of just want to hang out here for a bit.” She told him and he nodded before walking away, leaving her alone. She turned her head and went back to looking at the sea. 

After a couple minutes, someone walked up next to her and she didn’t turn towards them as it was public dock so anyone could be here. “Hey,” Marinette looked over to see Adrien next to her. “How are you?” He asked. She wasn’t expecting him to be here or anyone to be here but there he was.

“I’m- I’m fine.” She said, pushing some of her hair behind her ear. “I’m sorry about earlier. I was just embarrassed and Alya just didn’t seem to like me that much.” 

“I understand,” he told her. “It’s just recently I went through a bad time and I tried to take my life. She was upset about it and is just trying to make sure that I’ll okay.” Marinette wasn’t sure if she should react or not. She didn’t know what to do but she scared that what she might say would hurt him. “The last person I let into my life wasn’t the best person. She was just looking out for me.” 

“I get it. You two seem very close,” she said and he nodded. “Are you two-“ 

“No! No,” Adrien said, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s just a good friend. Besides I was in a relationship for awhile. It didn’t work out.” 

“What was her name?” She asked. 

“Lila,” he made a face as if saying her name brought her pain. “She just wasn’t the right person. Even though I wanted her to be that person.” Adrien sighed, “I was just tired of being alone.”

Even though Marinette was nervous and she didn’t know him that well but she placed her hand on his shoulder. “I know the feeling.” She said. “I’ve been alone most of my life. I’ve never had parents, I only have one friend, and I’ve never had a boyfriend.”

For some reason, Adrien smiled at her, “Then maybe we could be lonely together, Marinette.” 

She felt herself giggle, “Maybe we could be, Adrien.” The two turned towards back towards the beautiful view, trying ignore the feeling that they both had. It was a weird warmth type of feeling that made the both smile and blush little. They didn’t know why not but like the view, it was something beautiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so i was going to update this weekend but my computer decided to break so i had to deal with that but here we are. i spent the weekend editing my original story because i like want to get it done soon. this past week i've been staying up late and writing this story which is how i get it out so fast but this week i won't be able to do so updates might be slower. i'll still try and update once a week. how was this chapter? i tried to be funnier because the last two chapters have been really sad so i thought i would try and be funnier before things get sad again because if i know me then they will. damn this chapter is so fucking long and i have no clue why. okay this is long talk to you guys later! - gigi


	4. sink and drown and die

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gorgeous by t-swifty! i don't know why i chose that lyric instead of one that was a little more positive but i went this one. so i took a break because i've been stressed out and getting these headaches. i thought it was from writing so i decided that i need to separate myself for a bit because my health does come first. i'm still not 100% percent better so i can't guarantee that i won't take more breaks. this chapter is a little but i hope you enjoy this chapter and please excuse all errors.

“I don’t really get it,” Marinette said and Adrien sighed. The two had been hanging out a lot over the past week. Today Adrien had decided to ditch the event his father had planned to hang out with Marinette who never had anything going on and he had suggested that the go to the theater that played movies that had already come out. She didn’t seem to excited about seeing any of the films and just told him that he could pick out what movie they should see. He picked a film called When which was about two people who loved each other very dearly but in the end they couldn’t be together. “If they loved each other then why couldn’t they work things out?” She asked. 

Adrien shrugged, “They’re different people. They belong to different parts of the world in their own so even though they love each other, they can’t continue to be together. It just wouldn’t be right.” He explained it all and the sour look on Marinette’s face didn’t disappear. “I take it you didn’t like the movie,” he said. 

“It was fine,” she explained. “I just like happy endings where the guy gets the girl and they live happily ever after.” 

“That a little unrealistic, don’t you think?” He asked. “Things don’t always have a happy ending. If you always want a happy ending then you’ll find yourself getting disappointed and always unhappy.” 

“I don’t see it as that,” she tucked some of her hair behind her ear and Adrien got a better look at her and couldn’t help but think that she looked pretty with the light hitting her pale skin and blue eyes shining brightly. “I see as a thing of hope. It’s a way of telling us that no matter the struggles we go through we find someone we care about who will love us.” She looked over at him to see him staring her, the two both turned away, both of their cheeks turning red a bit. 

“You sound as if you have never had your heartbroken.” Marinette twirled a piece of her, not saying anything which gave Adrien an answer. “You’ve never had your heartbroken?” He asked. 

“I’ve never gotten close to anyone for my heart to break,” she said. “My parents were never around for as long as I can remember. I’ve never been good at making friends and Nino has never done anything to hurt me.”

“I wish I’d never had my heart broken,” he said. “It’s happened so many times now that it’s coming a familiar feeling. My mother died, my father treats me as I’m object, almost every friend or girlfriend has just been using me for my money.” He let out a deep sigh and Marinette debated whether she should try and comfort him. She placed her hand on his arm, slowly and calmly unsure if he even wanted her comfort but instead he just looked at her and smiled. She couldn’t help but think he had a beautiful smile before then having to tell herself that it wasn’t an unusual thought as many people probably thought he had a beautiful smile.

“I’m sure that some day you’ll find someone that won’t break your heart anymore,” she told him. _I’ll make sure of it_ , she thought but didn’t say. 

The two around for a little more until the sun was beginning to set. “Are you sure it’s okay that you are missing a lot of work?” She asked. “You’ve been spending almost every day with me. Is your dad mad?”

“Probably. But I said I would go on the expedition that Alya and Max are going on tomorrow so hopefully that would make it better.” He explained. It wouldn’t but it would get his father off his back for a while. “Hey I wanted to ask you something. My dad is hosting some event on Saturday and I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

She stiffened. Why was he asking her? “Why are you asking me?” 

He shrugged, “I was supposed to go with Lila but….” he trailed off before starting again. “I’ve just had a lot of fun with you over the past couple of days and these parties are never any fun so I figured it would nice if you came with me.” The unsure look on her face  didn’t go away so Adrien quickly added, “You can bring Nino if you want.”

Marinette was still unsure but she didn’t want to disappoint Adrien. She had gotten this close to him and she feared that saying no would push him away. If she wanted to find the boy love then she needed to figure out who would work with him but the two didn’t know what the other was thinking. “Sounds good,” she said. The two continued walked until the reached the white gate that wrapped itself the lighthouse that she and Nino had been staying in. Well they weren’t really staying it, they just hung out in it and kept their stuff in. She never allowed Adrien to come in as he would see that it was really just an abandon building and would start to suspect something. 

She quickly opened the gate, closing it before Adrien could get through. Marinette didn’t see the confused and kind of hurt look on his face but something told her it was there and she hated it. Marinette couldn’t let him in though for many reasons. Number one being that she wasn’t supposed to be his friend or anything more then that, she was just supposed to find someone to love him. Number two Nino would freak out. As Mari hanging out with him almost every day was a risk but bring him to their hideout was another thing in general. “I had a fun time today,” she told him and it was the truth. There was some hard parts about being on land but being with Adrien made those things better. 

“Me too,” he replied, smiling that gorgeous smile. “I’ll see you Saturday.” 

Marinette tried to look away but she couldn’t so all she did was smile back. “I’ll see you Saturday.” The two started walking away but before she made it inside, she turned back around to look at him one last time. His blond hair glowed in the sunlight like it was made out of gold, he was perfect. _He isn’t yours to love_ , she told herself, walking towards the lighthouse. _You aren’t allowed to love him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short but i felt bad that it had been a while since i updated so here is this chapter. my headaches are slightly gone but they still come and go. things are happening in the next chapter and they were going to happen in the next chapter but like i said before. i also i want this story to be long. thanks for reading and sticking with me, i have no clue when the next chapter is coming as i don't have schedule. look i'll promise it won't be in like a year. if i can post before February ends then that's a good thing. thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Blog: Geekygalaxy.wordpress.com  
> Twitter: monsterpandas13  
> Tumblr: monsterpandamash


End file.
